


Jumin Comes Home

by RascallyRaven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe In Which My OC MC Has A Personality, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Fluff, Han Jumin Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Han Jumin Has Feelings, Han Jumin's Route, Hurts So Good, I Love Han Jumin, I think this is adorable, Just adding something to Day 9, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Characters (Mystic Messenger), POV Original Female Character, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Slightly - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, and i mean ALL OF IT, but hopefully this make you want to play it, i love mystic messenger, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: 9th Day- Elizabeth the 3rd is yet to return into the hands of our beloved Mr. Han. What is MC to do now that Jumin has finally returned to work?I have my own MC-OC for my Mystic Messenger fics! She can be paired with any of our lovely RFA members! My character is named Aura Mun, which means "gentle moon." She's half Korean, half American. Her name has a plethora of meanings, all of which will be explained in my future fics. She's got many talents and wants to practice. Thing is, will my OC bodyguards of Han Jumin let her?
Relationships: Elizabeth the 3rd & Han Jumin, Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Han Jumin & RFA, Han Jumin/Original Character(s), RFA & Original Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Mystic messenger





	Jumin Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I'm so excited to finally post a MM fic! For those who haven't played it, I assure you, wait till the summer because you need all the time! And no money -_- Even so, worth it! I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I've written it, whether or not you've played the game. :)

Aura wasn't sure how Jumin could sense that she was doing a puzzle on her phone, even though she'd only been at his house for two days and known him for nine. She did enjoy puzzles, especially Flew*. It was simple yet so fun! She never realized he was watching her so closely to notice that…

It was getting tiring being in his apartment, though, nice as it was. Way nice. She loved the garden he had; it was so peaceful, even in the middle of the city. Yet Aura felt so lonely there, as it was missing Jumin. She could imagine him sitting there with her, talking about important things or even non-important things. While it may have been pointed out in jest by the other RFA members, she really did feel like she was married to Jumin. It was… exhilarating!

She blushed, remembering that kiss they shared in front of that awful woman, Sarah. How Jumin could tolerate such women throughout his life without exploding was beyond her. The thought quickly sobered her. Jumin always seemed strong in the face of such negativity, but recent observations brought new light to his real character and the feelings he protected deep in his heart. It was one thing to read his messages in the chat and something entirely different to hear him speak in person. The latter was certainly better.

A melody came to her mind and the urge to find a piano overcame her. Aura quickly stood up, heading over to the guards by the front door. Surely, somewhere in this small city of a building, stood a piano! She quietly opened the door, making sure not to accidentally hit anyone standing on the other side, and peeked out.

"I'm sorry, miss," said one bodyguard. "You need to stay here."

Though intimidated by the man's large stature, enhanced by his impeccable suit, Aura gathered her courage and spoke, unwavering, "Jumin said I have access to the entire building. I'd like to play the piano but he doesn't have one here. Is there one I can go play on?"

Though proud of her strong voice, she still felt like a silly child to ask permission to do things. The bodyguard dropped his stern facade for a moment, a little smile on his face as if he could read her mind. Or her face. According to her family growing up, it was always easy to read. "Of course, miss. We can take you to the ballroom."

Of course there's a ballroom.

After telling their replacements where they were taking their boss' guest, if he came home while she was still gone, the two men escorted the steadily relaxing girl to the ballroom on one of the lower floors. As they led her down the large hallways, Aura found she was glad they were with her; she wasn't so sure she'd have found her way back alone. They approached tall golden double doors, the escortee admiring the detailing of miniature lilies, when one bodyguard opened one door to reveal the ballroom.

It was beautiful...ly massive.

Black and white marble decorated parts of the dimly lit room, somehow giving classy vibes instead of gaudy. A huge chandelier hung down from the center of the room, beautiful crystals decorated around delicate gold leaves and vines that held up candle-shaped bulbs. Aura felt embarrassingly underdressed in her comfy leggings and sweater.

She turned back to see both bodyguards peering in at her, probably waiting to be dismissed. She peered back, looking them up and down in a thoughtful manner, before joking in a playful manner, as to hide her insecurity, "You two are the belles of the ball!"

Her escorts gave small smiles upturned in recognition of her attempted humor, before one said, "I'll wait outside the door while he waits in here with you."

Aura swallowed her nervousness, nodding in acknowledgment. She had an audience, which made tinkering around on the grand piano, placed on a platform in the corner of the spacious room, that much more nerve wracking. As if sensing her discomfort, the one staying in the room with her turned around and walked to stand by the doors, still inside, but giving her breathing room.

Aura smiled gratefully, glad that he was at least pretending to leave her alone, as she headed to sit down on the piano bench. Maybe she should learn their names; sure, they were just doing their job, but they were sensitive to her moods and that was a gift. She was definitely grateful for the chance to get out of the apartment and wouldn't waste their kindness. Hopefully Jumin wouldn't be upset with them when he returned.

Lights were turned on above the piano, making it hard to see the rest of the dark ballroom. She was alone. Aura took deep breaths, clearing her mind so she could remember the melody that came to her before. After practicing for a couple minutes, she started playing hesitantly as she tried to find the right notes. Her song was starting to form, playing louder as she gained more confidence. One day, she'd like to play this song for Jumin; he inspired her to compose, something she hadn't done in too long.

***

Jumin came back from work to an empty apartment. The bodyguards at the door informed him of where Aura had gone. While he did say she had free reign of the building, not just his living quarters, he would've preferred to see her there waiting for him, welcoming him home as she was, preferably, putting together the jigsaw puzzle he imagined her doing. The thought gave him a rushing sensation in his mind and a warmth spread throughout his body. She'd been doing a different puzzle the past two days when he came home from work. Her clear hazel eyes focused under a scrunched brow, her lips pursed in concentration, as she absently ran a hand through long brown wavy hair.

Never before had his heart been touched by such beauty.

That shallow girl Sarah called her plain, something that still annoyed him. Aura may not be classically beautiful, like Zen always self-proclaimed to be, but she had what could be described as a quiet beauty, one that sneaks up on a man and completely consumes him over time. It certainly did to him.

His thoughts continued down that vein, feeling something similar to the description Zen gave one time--what was it?-- until he came upon the doors to the ballroom. He frowned as he only saw one bodyguard out front.

His employee noticed the expression and commented, "Lee is inside for good measure." He turned to knock on the door for the other bodyguard, Lee, apparently, to open the door from inside.

Jumin nodded in relief. "Thank you." He ignored both bodyguards' open mouths, dropped in awe at his thanks, and asked, "Why is she down here? I ordered for her to never…"

A sound halted him mid-sentence; Jumin had never heard this song before, but it was beautiful and spoke to his soul more than any classical composer had, and probably ever would again. He rushed past his bodyguards into the open door leading to the ballroom…

To see Aura in what he would say was her element. She looked absolutely stunning as she sat up straight at the piano, playing her strangely alluring tune, obviously enjoying herself-- her eyes were closed, a corner of her mouth quirked up, but her hands seemed to know the piano well from what could only be years of experience. She was wearing what she called her "comfy clothes", something he'd never understood; he'd always thought gym clothes should be worn to exercise in, as that was their purpose. The purpose of their creation seemed trivial now as he gazed upon this pure angel, whom he had no doubt that he loves. His missing cat could never compare to his sweet Aura, who played and sang so clearly, so understandingly, to his soul.

***

The song was mostly composed, but there were still a couple places Aura wanted to go with it. She was humming along wordlessly, trying to take the song in a couple different places. Nothing sounded right!

Just as she was about to finish up, a small thud snapped her out of the comfortable spell she'd created around herself. The small girl spun towards the noise, only seeing an outline of a tall figure.

"Who's there?"

The figure slowly walked forward into the light shining on the platform, head turned up towards her.

"Jumin!"

The dazed look on his face was strange in comparison to his typical impassiveness. Aura decided she wouldn't mind seeing him look at her like that more often; it was nice to see him wearing such a human expression. She smiled down at him, happy to see him safely returned from work, and also laughing inwardly at her thoughts. To her surprise and pleasure, Jumin's lips immediately responded with a smile of his own. Both didn't know how it happened, but they soon found themselves in close proximity, their hands reaching out to find each other, grinning like fools as their fingers intertwined.

Aura and Jumin found themselves lost in the other's eyes, starting to lean towards each other…

Only for Aura to slip off the top step and fall back onto her bottom.

All she could do was sit, stunned at her abrupt descent. She looked up with wide eyes to an equally startled Jumin, who found he couldn't help but to start laughing.

Wait, laughing?

Hearing running, she turned to see concerned bodyguards, who soon became confused at the scene. Aura was sure they'd never seen their boss convey any emotion other than stoic professionalism. It must be more strange to them than it was to her. Still, the looks on their faces, combined with a laughing Jumin, caused her to start breaking into giggles herself. The bodyguards' confusion grew, only making her laugh even harder. Jumin waved them off in the general direction of the door, managing to tell them he was fine, even if his laughter was a phenomenon to them. After pausing a moment, they turned and left to guard the front doors once more.

After another minute, their laughter died down, tears slowly descending down their cheeks.

"Aura."

The amused girl glanced up at the man she loved, who was still struggling to gather his composure.

"It has been a long time since I have laughed like that, if I ever had at all."

She started to wonder if she had crossed a line somehow until the look on Jumin's face, which could only be described as soft, calmed her thoughts.

"I never knew I could laugh like that. Thank you."

Aura felt embarrassed at his gratitude, blushing and looking down at the traitorous floor. "You don't need to thank me, Jumin. It was just an accident."

He simply shook his head, admiring how cute she was all embarrassed like that. He held out his hand to help her up, which she gratefully accepted, although she still avoided his gaze.

A hand gently reached under her chin to bring her face closer to his. "You are so adorable, Aura. Please don't look away."

Another blush layered the faded one from before, compelling Jumin into thinking that it greatly enhanced her already charming eyes. He couldn't help but bend down closer to her face for a better view. How could she become so important to him in such a short time and capture his attention?

Aura, on the other hand, thought he wanted to give in to her wishes from the previous night, after all. She leaned forward, hand on his chest, almost on the tips of her toes. Just as she was about to stop and let him close the distance, skin met lips. In a daze, Aura opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized had closed, and looked up at Jumin in bewilderment. Amusement sparkled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I led you on, Aura, but I must stand firm." Said girl narrowed her eyes as a dangerous gleam entered his eyes. "As Zen would say, I shouldn't 'release the beast within me.'"

As yet another blush blazed across her face for what felt like the millionth time today, Aura got fed up with embarrassing herself and retorted, "It's 'unleashing the beast!'" She stomped off, cursing herself under her breath for thinking herself irresistible. How dare he tease her! Jumin truly was a rock. So stubborn!

Jumin, on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle a little at her temper tantrum.

So cute. Even when she's mad, I feel warm inside. I must discover more of my reactions to her emotions when the party is over…

Swiftly catching up to her smaller strides, Jumin asked, "What were you playing earlier?"

Giving him the stink-eye, Aura replied, "I'm not done yet, so I don't know. Maybe I'll never finish it."

Jumin was taken aback. "But it's remarkably exquisite. Why would you not finish it?"

Aura quietly grumbled something under her breath about "how he wouldn't understand." Jumin decided to ignore her jab and continued. 

"It's truly an exquisite piece. I could even hear an orchestra play along with it, especially from the strings section."

Aura, though still looking sullen, turned thoughtful. "Hmm, yeah… a violin or cello, I think, would do nicely…" 

As Aura turned more pensive at his suggestion, she didn't notice the tender look Jumin gave her. She truly was remarkable. Little did she know that he was very close to giving in to the beast inside, or whatever it was, and kiss this wonderful girl senseless. 

Emotions are a force of nature to be reckoned with, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Flew is the fake name for the game Flow, as a reference to how Mystic Messenger does the brand name game; the names are one letter off.
> 
> Surprise! By request of my sister, I am to write a sequel. Let's see how this goes...
> 
> This story was inspired by listening to anime soundtracks and The Piano Guys, more specifically their version of "Epiphany" by BTS's Jin! I recommend it highly! If you liked it, please give a kudos, and if you want to post a reaction, please comment! I love them all.
> 
> Don't forget to drink water, my lovelies!  
> Raven out.


End file.
